


Без солнца сад

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Исторические референсы, Кроули человек (?), Но все не так плохо как вам кажется, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Повторяющаяся смерть персонажа, У Азирафеля очень непростые времена, Язык цветов, ангст, печаль, потеря памяти, реинкарнация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: AU. Азирафелю стоило задуматься. Ему стоило задуматься намного раньше. Но он продолжил совершать одни и те же ошибки, за которые расплачивался не он один.Сиквел к "Цветам для Энтони" и "Кто стебель твой срывает". История с точки зрения Азирафеля.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514783
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Sunless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 

> Отдельное спасибо за редактуру [idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)!

_Лондон, 1660_

— Они говорят, что это чудо, — голос Кроули раздался неожиданно, но не вызвал удивления. Азирафель сдержал улыбку, глянув в сторону, как раз в тот момент, когда демон бесшумно возник рядом, одетый в короткое пальто на атласной подкладке и новые брюки более свободного покроя. — Избавление от хаоса, принесенного Содружеством.

— Не буду комментировать, — ответил Азирафель, поправив воротник, и продолжил наблюдать за только что взошедшим на престол Чарльзом Вторым, машущим людям. — Давай надеяться, что он справится лучше своего отца.

— Жаль, что этого не случится, — Кроули наклонился вперед, наблюдая за коронацией из-под стекол очков. — Хорошая была идея. Отказаться от королей вообще.

— Да. Полагаю, однажды они к ней снова придут. Когда обстановка станет немного… спокойней.

— Разве такое _когда-нибудь_ случалось, ангел?

— Мы обязаны надеяться.

— Ах, обязаны? — лукавая ухмылка, мимолетный взгляд. — Кстати о надежде, едва ли здешняя еда улучшилась за последние полвека?

— Раз уж ты об этом заговорил, я знаю чудесное местечко…

— Не сомневаюсь.

— …но к несчастью, сегодня я покидаю Лондон.

— О, — на лице Кроули мелькнуло неподдельное разочарование, и у Азирафеля на сердце потеплело. — Надолго уезжаешь?

— На несколько лет. Османская империя совсем разбушевалась, меня направили помочь старине Леопольду.

— Что ж, — ответил Кроули с напускным равнодушием, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — У меня следующее десятилетие совершенно свободно. Задержусь в Лондоне до твоего возвращения. Поужинаем вместе.

Азирафель прикусил губу, борясь с улыбкой, которая выдала бы слишком многое.

— Буду ждать, — сказал он.

* * *

Самым худшим... нет, так говорить очень глупо. Ведь _худшее_ подразумевало, что какая-то часть могла быть и _лучше_, менее невыносима, менее ужасна, чем все остальное.

Самым мучительным было осознавать _как нескоро_ ему пришла мысль отправиться на поиски. Что, когда по возвращению в Лондон, навсегда изменившемуся после Великого пожара, Азирафель не обнаружил Кроули, то был разочарован и обижен, но просто решил, что Кроули наскучил Лондон, либо он уехал по долгу адской службы.

Но ему стоило задуматься тогда. Кроули никогда не нарушал своих обещаний. Он сказал, что дождется его. Азирафелю стоило задуматься. Раньше догадаться, что что-то произошло.

Как бы то ни было, он забеспокоился лишь к концу века, а к тому времени след Кроули уже простыл.

* * *

_Сицилия, 1692_

Азирафель никогда не забудет момент, когда впервые увидел его. Работающего на коленях, голыми руками в земле, с волосами длиннее, чем Азирафелю довелось видеть за последние две тысячи лет, убранными в простую косу. Его одежда была простой и поношенной, без привычного шика. Его кожа была бронзовой от постоянного нахождения под солнцем, пальцы порыжели от ржавой средиземноморской почвы. Он выглядел гораздо моложе, чем обычно, но вместе с тем потрепанней, словно провел пару десятилетий, неустанно трудясь. Сад был небольшим, но каждый клочок земли был засажен овощами, а глициния, раскинувшаяся на шпалерах сбоку дома, была в самом позднелетнем цвету.

Азирафель прислонился к стене и выпустил долгий вздох облегчения, а затем позволил себе почувствовать себя по-настоящему оскорбленным.

— Так вот где ты прятался, — сказал он. — Право же, мог хотя бы весточку прислать…

Кроули, дернувшись от неожиданности, поднял голову и уставился на него, а сердце Азирафеля замерло в груди.

— Твои глаза! — ахнул он. — Что с ними случилось?

— Я.… не говорю на вашем языке, — нахмурившись, неуверенно ответил Кроули на местном диалекте. — Сир, вы говорите на моем?

Азирафель возмущенно раскрыл рот.

— Что это за спектакль, Кроули? — потребовал ответа он, неохотно переходя на сицилийский. — И что ты сделал со своими глазами?

Кроули поднялся на ноги, и к изумлению, а также ужасу Азирафеля попятился от него.

— Откуда вам известно мое имя?

— Откуда мне… Кроули, это же _я_. Ты ведь _знаешь_ меня, правда?

К его недоумению, Кроули покачал головой, и Азирафель не увидел на его лице ничего, кроме искреннего замешательства. Ни намека, что это какая-то безвкусная шутка. Его слишком уж человеческие глаза с круглыми зрачками и карими радужками были полны недоверия и настороженности.

— Боюсь, что нет, сир, — сказал Кроули. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, — слабым голосом вымолвил Азирафель. — Нет… не думаю. Прошу прощения, я.… должно быть обознался.

* * *

Тогда он снял в городе комнату. Он не понимал, что ему делать. Азирафель каждый божий день проходил дом Кроули. Тот жил тихо, на границе нищеты, как и многие другие в сельских общинах. Он держал сад и коз, срезал глицинию и продавал каждую неделю на рынке, чтобы выручить пару лишних монет.

Здесь у него были _корни_. В деревне были люди, которые помнили его рождение, его детство, его родителей (ныне ушедших, да упокоятся их души). Если это было чьих-то эфирных рук дело, то это было самая сложная и самая тонкая работа с памятью, с которой Азирафелю случалось сталкиваться. И не только с ней, ведь теперь, насколько он мог судить, Кроули был самым обычным человеком. В нем не ощущалось ни следа демонических сил.

Убедился Азирафель в этом, когда подошел к Кроули на рынке и мановением руки стер у него воспоминания о первой неприятной встрече, избавившись от настороженности, которую Кроули проявлял всякий раз, когда замечал его. Память подчистилась также легко, как у любого другого обычного человека.

Кроули моргнул, помотал головой, и улыбнулся ему, недоверие ушло. Сердце Азирафеля сжалось. Он сложил руки, чтобы скрыть дрожь в пальцах.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Кроули приветливо, как когда-то в Эдеме. — Видел вас в городе. Англичанин?

— Да, — сказал Азирафель за неимением лучшего ответа. — …Цветы у вас замечательные.

Кроули выглядел довольным похвалой, простая гордость и удовлетворение, которых Азирафель никогда не видел на его лице. Он окинул оценивающим взглядом связки глицинии и заботливо выбрал одну — с тщательностью, присущей мастеру, выбирающему идеальный кусок древесины для резьбы. И протянул глицинии Азирафелю.

— Поставьте в воду, они проживут неделю, — сказал он. — А в следующий раз я выставлю на продажу побольше.

— Сколько с меня?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Подарок.

Азирафель взял цветы и касанием пальцев сделал так, чтобы они оставались свежими гораздо дольше недели.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он.

* * *

Азирафель не знал, к кому обратиться. Он не осмелился сообщить на Небеса. И не мог ничего узнать у Ада. Он подозревал, что Кроули наказало начальство, и в таком случае Азирафелю ничего не оставалось, как дожидаться, когда истечет срок наказания.

Но если это было наказание, то какое-то странное. Жизнь у Кроули не была ни роскошной, ни легкой, но он выглядел… _довольным_ ей. Он понятия не имел, что потерял, поэтому не испытывал мук, которые могли бы удовлетворить желание Ада причинить ему страдания.

Он даже подозревал, что возможно… Кроули _сам выбрал это_. Сам это сделал с собой. Азирафель даже не мог предположить, как ему это удалось, но и до этого он был свидетелем многих удивительных творений Кроули. Он также видел, как Кроули рыдал, как неистовствовал при виде не знающей дна глубины человеческих страданий, как устало приникал головой к стене, словно его существование было для него невыносимым бременем. Так ли трудно было поверить, что он искал какой-то выход?

Но Кроули ведь обещал. Обещал, что дождется в Лондоне. И он бы никогда… Кроули никогда бы такого не совершил, не сообщив Азирафелю о своих намерениях. Даже если бы он решил держать это в секрете, чтобы Азирафель не вмешивался, он бы все равно оставил весточку.

Правда ведь?

Азирафель приходил на рынок каждую неделю, все то время, пока цвела глициния и покупал букеты (после первого раза он настаивал на оплате), которые не вяли. Его комната превратилась в оранжерею благоухающих цветов. Когда глициния отцвела, и Кроули было больше нечего продавать, у Азирафеля едва не остановилось сердце. Но Кроули улыбнулся ему так приветливо, что ему перехватило дыхание, и сказал, что хоть цветочный сезон подошел к концу, если Азирафель захочет посидеть в прохладной тени под лозами, то он приглашен на чашу-другую вина.

* * *

Кто знает, что думали местные жители об англичанине, который затесался среди них и не делал ничего, кроме как ходил на рынок и гулял по проселочным дорогам? Кто знает, что думал о нем сам Кроули? Но пока лето неспешно переходило в осень, они проводили вечера, сидя под глицинией.

Было странно говорить с таким Кроули. Затяжные философские дебаты остались в прошлом, вместе с общими воспоминаниями тысячей лет и наблюдениями за людьми. Этот Кроули никогда не держал в руках книги или бумаги, едва мог читать, не обладал знаниями по темам, на которые они привыкли дискутировать, но его острый ум никуда не делся, он схватывал на лету и был прекрасным слушателем. И, конечно, он замечал, когда Азирафель забывался в разговоре, и Азирафелю, несмотря на то, что он и так постоянно был настороже, приходилось аккуратнее подбирать слова. Временами это было тяжело, и нередкими ночами он так скучал по _настоящему_ Кроули настолько, что едва мог это вынести.

Но тем не менее между ними была легкость, непосредственность, которая раньше была для них непозволимой роскошью. Этот Кроули не оглядывался через плечо, не закрывался в панцире напускной беззаботности. Прошло семьдесят лет с тех пор, как Азирафель видел его без темных очков, и пусть теперь его глаза были другими — _неправильными,_ на лице Азирафеля временами застывала трепетная радость от того, что он может их видеть.

Осень сменилась теплой сицилийской зимой, и Кроули меньше проводил времени в поле и больше — дома за ремеслом. Он умел прясть, ткать и шить, и Азирафель восхищенно наблюдал за его умелыми руками, когда они превращали шерсть в тонкую пряжу, а ее в простую мягкую ткань.

Он не находил странным, что Кроули все больше проводил время в его компании, и что вместе они бывали чаще, чем порознь. Ведь это был тот же самый танец, в котором они кружили веками, но отыгранный в более быстром темпе с россыпью новых поворотов. И он забылся, пока не прошло Рождество и не наступил новый год, что для людей подобные отношения приводят к определенному итогу, а Кроули смотрит на них человеческим взглядом.

Однажды ночью, когда они как раз закончили трапезничать — земля содрогнулась. Землетрясения случались в этой округе, и оно было достаточно сильное, чтобы заставить Азирафеля пошатнуться. Кроули поймал его и крепко держал на ногах, пока толчки не затихли. Его руки грели спину, ногами он с легкостью человека, привычного к подобному, удерживал равновесие. Когда земля успокоилась, Азирафель еще несколько мгновений цеплялся за Кроули, и тогда чужая рука со спины скользнула по предплечью, к щеке Азирафеля; обхватила лицо, большим пальцем провела по линии подбородка.

Они никогда не касались друг друга, не вот так, и нежданность, нежность жеста застали Азирафеля врасплох, отчего он невольно потянулся за ним, закрывая глаза и задерживая дыхание.

А затем это дыхание было украдено поцелуем Кроули, мягким, но настойчивым, с пальцами в волосах, с объятием, привлекшим Азирафеля так близко, что он слышал бешеное биение сердца Кроули.

Приступ простой человеческой паники заставил его оттолкнуть его с такой силой, что Кроули в шоке отшатнулся к противоположной стене комнаты.

— Что… что ты _делаешь?_

— Я… я думал… — Кроули смотрел на него в сумрачном свете, пока снаружи нарастал стрекот сверчков и захлопали крыльями птицы, словно выражая несогласие против вздымающейся земли, потревожившей их спокойствие.

— Ты ошибся, — дрожащим голосом сказал Азирафель. Его трясло, лицо горело, а затем он сбежал, стараясь изгнать из головы видение Кроули, вцепившегося в стол, словно ноги не могли его удержать, даже когда подземная дрожь утихла.

* * *

Азирафель избегал его весь следующий день. Кроули не стал его искать. Впервые за месяцы ангел обедал один. Он снова и снова касался губ, и когда шок отступил, он был поражен и испуган желанием вернуться к Кроули, ответить на поцелуй и унять боль от своего побега. В голове была каша. Всю ночь он мерял шагами комнату, преследуемый ароматом все такой же свежей глицинии, и на следующий день все также не знал, что ему делать.

Кроули пришел в дом, где Азирафель снимал комнату, после полудня, но Азирафель предупредил хозяйку, что он нездоров и не может принимать гостей. Он смотрел через щель в ставнях, как Кроули снова уходит, понурив голову. «Он не в себе, — думал Азирафель. — Он не понимает, он не знает, что делает».

Весь день он также мерял шагами комнату. От всего сердца желал вернуть _настоящего_ Кроули, того, что зовет его _ангелом_, и знает, какие границы нельзя пересекать. Почти от всего сердца. Коварный, эгоистичный его уголок нашептывал, что _этот_ Кроули отлично знал, что делает, что ему нет причин сдерживаться, и что он знает, чего хочет и как это попросить.

Азирафель ужинал с хозяевами, как это было принято — поздно вечером, когда началось второе, как позже понял Азирафель, настоящее землетрясение — предыдущие толчки были форшоком — оно разрушило их дом, но чудесным образом пощадило семью.

Остальным местным не так повезло, и когда Азирафель бегал от дома к дому, помогая выжившим, ему было некогда думать о Кроули. Сколько таких катастроф они пережили, сколько раз выбирались через обломки, оставшиеся после несчастий? Если Азирафель и вспоминал о Кроули в первые несколько отчаянных часов, то думал только о том, чтобы найти его, обнять и выпить за души погибших, как они всегда делали.

Но он забыл, снова, обо всем, что влекла за собой человечность Кроули. Секунда, в которую он вспомнил, была больнее топора палача, когда один из деревенских сказал, что от строений на дальних склонах камня на камне не осталось.

Он мог бегом добраться туда. Мог полететь, и ночь сокрыла бы бьющиеся крылья. Он мог перенести туда себя в мгновение ока. Но это не имело значения, ведь было слишком поздно. От коттеджа Кроули не осталось ничего, кроме кучи щебня, глициния была сломана, а сад полностью разорен. Азирафель звал его, хотя уже знал: видел руины дома, не ощущал жизни, даже слабой вспышки. Чуда не произошло.

Он продолжил искать, убирая камень за камнем, пока не наткнулся на холодную обескровленную руку; у него подкосились колени и до рассвета он оплакивал Кроули.

* * *

Он уехал не сразу. Продолжал помогать раненым и обездоленным. Помогал хоронить умерших.

Он похоронил Кроули.

Но пока лопаты терзали землю, выкапывая могильные ямы, в нем теплилась надежда, что мнимая смерть вернет Кроули в его настоящую форму, что завернутое тело, на которое Азирафель не мог смотреть, растворится в воздухе в эфирное ничто, как это происходило со смертными формами демонов и ангелов, когда тех развоплощало, и тогда Азирафель поймет, что это было не более чем каким-то недоразумением, и они могут вернуться к привычному порядку вещей.

Но могилы были выкопаны, и мертвые ждали в тишине. Их похоронили под бледным январским солнцем, и Азирафель чувствовал себя так, словно его душу вырвали из груди и похоронили в холодном и темном узилище.

Он собрал то немногое, что осталось после землетрясения. Все букеты глицинии погибли — кроме одного, самого первого, что Кроули подарил, и самого дорогого. Азирафель завернул его в одежду, привязал к багажу и покинул Сицилию без какой-либо цели, кроме как _убраться прочь._


	2. Chapter 2

Привычка привела Азирафеля обратно в Лондон. Привычка и надежда — слабая, но живая. Вдруг человеческая жизнь и смерть Кроули удовлетворили Ад. Вдруг он скоро вернется на Землю в своей истинной форме. И так как он держит слово — он вернется в Лондон.

Годы и здесь тянулись один за другим. Азирафель продолжал получать приказы свыше. Он пытался делать все, на что был способен, но даже без влияния Кроули понимал, что делает слишком мало. Люди были сложными и противоречивыми существами, их жизнь нельзя было изменить одним случайным благословением или проклятием. Их собственная воля, их собственный выбор становились клинком, пресекающим все его усилия.

Азирафель все-таки рискнул и приложил к своему отчету записку о том, что он уже с полвека не наблюдал активности демона Кроули, и поинтересовался (с выверенной небрежностью), не знает ли головной офис, когда того в последний раз вызывал к себе Ад. Некоторое время Азирафель просидел без ответа, а потом пришли всего две строчки о том, что независимо от местоположения демона на Земле, Азирафель должен оставаться настороже и дальше не допускать вмешательства дьявольских сил. 

Азирафель читал и перечитывал небесное извещение, пытаясь углядеть в нем какой-то скрытый смысл, хоть какой-то намек. Оно могло значить, что они знают, что Кроули вернется. Или что они понятия не имеют, что происходит. Или что они просто решили не делиться с ним информацией…

Лондон без Кроули был пустым и унылым. И когда однажды Азирафелю стало совсем невыносимо, он за неделю упаковал вещи и купил билет до самых дальних колоний Нового Света. Он не возвращался в Европу следующие пятнадцать лет.

* * *

_Копенгаген, 1735_

Сначала Азирафель услышал его имя. Ощутил, как сердце заколотилось, когда ученые Тринитарии заговорили о _блестящих работах_ _герра Кроули_. Он был стеклодувных дел мастером, изготавливал пробирки и колбы для естествоиспытателей и алхимиков. Быстрые расспросы привели Азирафеля к его мастерской, уцелевшей в пожаре, который уничтожил большую часть города.

В самой лавке его встретил подмастерье. Он сразу пригласил его посмотреть на изделия, выполненные с большим стремлением к новаторству. Когда Азирафель спросил о герре Кроули, тот указал на заднюю дверь, ведущую в пристройку со стеклянной крышей.

Азирафель нашел Кроули в окружении буйной герани, десятков кустов в искусно выдутых стеклянных вазах, чьи корни причудливо вились в темной почве. Кроули был старше себя в Сицилии и обладал бледным лицом зажиточного торговца. Его волосы были короче, но все еще достаточно длинными, чтобы с элегантной простотой собрать их на затылке. Кроули был больше похож на самого себя, каким Азирафель и привык его видеть. Ровно до тех пор, пока он не посмотрел на него с вопросом: его глаза были не хищного желтого цвета, а карими.

Азирафель вздрогнул под его взглядом, совершенно не готовый к охватившей его буре эмоций. Скорби, радости, тоске, растерянности. Не выдавший ни капли узнавания Кроули нахмурился.

— Чем я могу помочь? — произнес он. Его датский — бархатный и осторожный, как у человека, который начинал с малого и много работал, чтобы добиться того, что имеет сейчас. — Если вас не встретили у входа…

— Нет-нет, то есть — да, меня встретили и очень помогли, а… замечательный паренек, должен сказать.

Уголок губ Кроули дернулся в полуулыбке-ухмылке.

— Она не паренек, — сказал он. — Пусть и будет очень рада услышать, что вы посчитали иначе. Значит, вы пришли непосредственно ко мне?

— Да, — выдохнул Азирафель, не справляясь с чувствами и едва сдерживая слезы.

Кроули выпрямился и уставился на него широко открытыми глазами. Он поднял было руку, затем, словно опомнившись, опустил ее на скамью.

— Мы когда-нибудь встречались? — с сомнением спросил он, глядя в лицо Азирафелю. — У меня ощущение, что я вас знаю.

В груди Азирафеля вспыхнул огонек надежды.

— Да, знаешь. Встречались… — Азирафель заставил себя выдохнуть. — Только очень давно. Я хотел бы возобновить наше знакомство, если ты не возражаешь.

— Тогда пообедаем? — предложил Кроули, улыбнувшись. Он был очевидно заинтригован, рассматривая Азирафеля. — Должен признаться, я совершенно не помню нашего знакомства, но буду рад вспомнить.

* * *

Обед прошел просто замечательно, почти как в старые добрые времена, пока Азирафель не принялся объяснять Кроули, кто он такой. Возможно он надеялся, что Кроули инстинктивно распознает правдивость его слов. Но вместо ожидаемых любопытства и принятия, лицо Кроули исказилось в замешательстве, тревоге, настороженности, и самое болезненное — неприязни.

— Не могу поверить, что вы посмели отнять у меня время столь непродуманной байкой, — рявкнул Кроули, поспешив покинуть клуб, хотя они даже не закончили основное блюдо. — Найдите себе иное развлечение.

Азирафель ощутил, как у него пропал аппетит. Он оставил ягненка недоеденным и заплатил по счету, хотя заказ был на имя Кроули. Эту ночь он провел, прогуливаясь по набережной, слушая редкие крики печальных чаек и ощущая, как нутро крутится и вздрагивает, подобно течению воды и ряби на ее поверхности.

Он мог бы стереть Кроули память о их встрече и попробовать снова, но каждая частичка его существа противилась этой мысли. В Сицилии он совершил ошибку, когда думал, что ему это не удастся. Еще хуже было от того теперь, когда он знал, что это возможно. Хорошее отношение Кроули всегда много значило для Азирафеля, больше, чем должно было. Но играть с разумом Кроули в угоду его хорошего отношения было чистым предательством. Нет, он сделал глупость, и он сам исправится — словами и деяниями.

* * *

Он составил десятки планов, некоторые из них были такими замысловатыми, что им не суждено было воплотиться в реальности. Он думал солгать, сказать, что это все было просто глупой затеей, мгновением помешательства. Он обдумывал историю о пари, вышедшему из-под контроля. Он размышлял о том, чтобы представиться чудаковатым поэтом, который излагает все метафорами.

Но он никогда не был так хорош в притворстве. Особенно с Кроули.

Одним вечером Азирафель заставил себя вернуться в магазин. Незамеченным проскользнул мимо подмастерья, которая дремала и видела сны о побеге за море. Кроули нашелся в пристройке, где неторопливо работал с геранью. Азирафель смотрел, как он прививает растения от нового подвоя. Рядом с ним лежала бумага с подробными записями. Его фонарь почти догорел, и глаза, должно быть, устали от тусклого света.

Азирафель расправил крылья, задевая кончиками стеклянную крышу и деревянные стены. Он щелкнул пальцами, призывая свет в маленькое пространство. Кроули вскинулся, раскрывая рот. Его глаза были такими широкими, что того и гляди, сейчас вывалятся.

— Я говорю правду, — просто сказал Азирафель. — Прости, что мои слова были недостаточно убедительными.

Давно, очень давно он показывал человеку, вообще человеку, настоящего себя. С падения Вавилона он не расправлял крыльев при ком-то кроме Кроули. Словно нож в сердце было видеть страх в этих глазах (иных, но все еще _его_), неверие и благоговение в родном лице. Кроули никогда не смотрел на него так. Кроули подколол бы его насчет состояния перьев, сказал бы, что они в точности как его волосы — тоже не в состоянии лежать гладко. Но этот Кроули был человеком, который впервые видел ангела, и Азирафель прекрасно понимал, что он видит только _божественное сияние_.

— Я… — Кроули не мог говорить, от шока слова скатывались в хриплый шепот. — Чего… чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Помочь, если бы я только мог, — ответил Азирафель. — Понять, что произошло, почему ты сейчас такой.

Кроули тяжело сглотнул, оторвал от Азирафеля глаза, слепо уставился на цветы.

— Ты говоришь, что я… не человек.

— Да.

— Что я _демон_.

— Да.

Кроули помотал головой, и Азирафель увидел скопившиеся в его глазах слезы.

— Нет. Это не может быть… я не самый праведный человек, Бог тому свидетель, но я никогда… я всегда старался жить правильно. Всю жизнь я старался…

— Да, я знаю, — с отчаянием сказал Азирафель, не выдерживая: Кроули был совершенно разбит. — С самого Начала. Ты не… ты не _зло_. Я не это хотел сказать.

— Тогда что я?

— Мой дорогой друг, — с безнадежной честностью ответил Азирафель.

Кроули прерывисто вздохнул, сталкиваясь с Азирафелем взглядом, и пусть его глаза все еще были слишком светлыми и влажными, в их глубине вспыхнула искра тоски, которая взывала к сердцу Азирафеля.

— Заходи, — сказал Кроули, отступая от стола и торопливо шагая к Азирафелю и двери. — Я… принесу вина. Посидим и поговорим. Расскажешь мне… расскажешь мне, кем я должен быть.

* * *

Потребовалась не одна ночь и куда больше одной бутылки вина, чтобы кто-то даже с умом и воображением Кроули смог разобраться в том, что Азирафель ему рассказал. У него было так много вопросов, что Азирафель едва ли успевал закончить каждый ответ. И поначалу это казалось добрым знаком, будто Кроули пытается вернуть себе недостающие части себя.

А потом все пошло прахом. 

Азирафель не понял предвестников, хотя они беспокоили его сами по себе. Первоначальный пыл Кроули превратился в помешательство. Он читал каждую книгу и манускрипт, который Азирафель ему предоставил, каждое церковное писание, каждое пророчество. Он едва ли спал, мучаясь снами, которые не мог объяснить: были ли это фрагменты воспоминаний или просто образы его воспаленного разума.

Они снова сблизились, но не было той легкости, что была между ними на протяжении веков, лишь маниакальность, лихорадочность. Кроули напивался, когда его рассудок не мог найти покой, но как человек он должен был нести за это ответственность, и временами Азирафелю приходилось вмешиваться, чтобы тот совсем не погубил свою печень. Кроули просил его просто прогнать хмель чудесным способом, чтобы продолжить пить, но Азирафель отказывался, встревоженный этой просьбой, хотя в прошлом это ничего для них не стоило. После этого Кроули стал выпроваживать его по вечерам и пить в одиночестве.

Недели обернулись месяцами, Кроули совершенно потерял интерес к жизни, которую выстроил себе. Запасы изделий в его магазине иссякали. Он не мог больше быстро выполнять заказы, и его покупатели нашли себе другого мастера, но ему, похоже, было наплевать. Герань увяла, записи покрылись тонким слоем пыли. Его подмастерье переоделась в мужскую одежду и уплыла на корабле, отправляющемся в Португалию, а Кроули даже не заметил.

(Азирафель позаботился о ней, благословил на безопасное путешествие по морям и обезопасил от любопытных глаз любого, кто бы мог усомниться в ее маскировке. Много десятилетий спустя он услышит истории о лихом молодом капитане, рассекающем по Карибскому морю, и немало вопросов о том, куда тот исчез, и что его связывает с некой богатой старой девой, которая унаследовала все его состояние, чье прошлое было скрыто за завесой тайны.)

Кроули тратил слишком много денег на вино и книги, многие из которых Азирафель отказывался покупать, потому что знал, что в них сплошная чепуха. Азирафель начал осознавать, что он остался единственным собеседником Кроули. Кроули и до этого жил одинокой жизнью, но теперь он пренебрегал своими торговыми связями и горсткой друзей.

— Тогда в чем смысл? — спросил он, когда Азирафель попытался осторожно поднять вопрос. — Получается, это все для меня — не настоящее?

— Ничего не…

— И я просто оставлю все это в прошлом? Когда мы поймем, как исправить то, что со мной случилось?

На это Азирафелю было нечего сказать, но что-то осело в его груди тяжелой ношей, и когда после он начал тщательно приглядывать за Кроули, ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Вопросы Кроули достигли грани. Это были те вопросы, что он всегда задавал — о замысле божьем, о справедливости человеческий страданий, о праведности Небес и природе зла Ада, но теперь они отдавали горечью, жесткостью. Этот Кроули не мог отступить или принять великий гобелен человеческого опыта, когда сам был одной из его нитей, которая начала рваться.

— Почему ты позволил этому случиться? — громко потребовал ответа он охрипшим голосом. Двоих соседских детей затоптала на улице вырвавшаяся из-под управления лошадь. — Почему не остановил?

— Я не знал, — ответил Азирафель, утопающий в собственной печали. — Я вообще был на другом конце города.

— Ты не мог… защитить их? Благословить?

— Если бы я знал, что это произойдет, но я не могу предвидеть будущее…

— Почему все равно не благословил? На всякий случай?

— Дорогой, ты не понимаешь, чего просишь. Я не могу благословлять каждого ребенка на своем пути…

Лицо Кроули исказилось.

— Выметайся, — гаркнул он, и Азирафель ушел.

Двумя днями позже, его ярость улеглась, но на ее место пришли горечь и угрюмость.

— А как же чума? — спросил он, почти сразу, как Азирафель пришел.

— Которая? — бездумно поинтересовался Азирафель, и лицо Кроули потемнело.

— Когда мне было семнадцать, — сухо ответил он. — Из России пришла чума. Забрала моих родителей и моих братьев. Едва не забрала меня, но я выжил.

В его глазах было что-то призрачное и отдающее ужасом, слишком близкое знакомство с делом рук Чумы, травма, которая никогда не заживет.

— О, милый, я!..

— Ты не знал. Да. Ты уже говорил. Для ангела ты не знаешь очень многого.

— Со мной не советуются по поводу целевых решений, — несчастным голосом прошептал Азирафель.

Кроули бы смягчился при этих словах. Он всегда подталкивал Азирафеля либо к оправданию действий Небес, либо к признанию того, что он не может этого сделать. Но ему никогда не требовалось объяснять, что Азирафель не может никак на них повлиять. Кроули слишком хорошо понимал неотвратимость планов их начальства.

Но этот Кроули посмотрел на него с презрением и пусть сейчас он и не сказал Азирафелю уйти, Азирафель ушел сам.

Этой ночью он забрался на вершину Круглой Башни и, укрывшись от людского взора, смотрел на звезды. Кроули делал линзы для этой обсерватории, по крайней мере делал, пока не провалился в апатию. Азирафелю было невыносимо больно от того, что Кроули так близко к своим любимым звездам, и даже не знает их имен.

Неделей спустя он пришел к Кроули домой, полный решительности сделать хоть что-нибудь с причиненным им вредом. Но дверь была закрыта наглухо, и Азирафель на краткий ужасающий момент испугался, что Кроули покинул город, не сказав ему, но когда он взмахом руки открыл замки и зашел внутрь, то понял, что никуда тот не уходил.

Кроули нашелся у кровати, поскуливающий на коленях, словно в молитве, его волосы были в беспорядке, ночная рубашка измятой и потемневшей от пота. Когда Азирафель упал на колени рядом с ним, Кроули отпрянул от него, и разбитое сердце в груди Азирафеля разлетелось на еще более малые осколки.

— Прости меня, — срывающимся голосом сказал он. — Это… это все моя вина.

— Да, — хриплым, дрожащим голосом ответил Кроули, но в его словах не было обвинения, лишь бездонное горе. Он изобразил тень усмешки, легчайший изгиб губ. — Так оно и есть.

Азирафель медленно потянулся к нему, давая время отодвинуться. Кроули позволил ему положить руку себе на плечо, закрыл глаза и прильнул к ней.

— Я понимаю, — прошептал Кроули. — Я понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь пытаться. Но я… я больше так не могу, Азирафель.

Нутро Азирафеля сжалось от страха и отчаяния.

— Ты можешь забрать их? — попросил Кроули, не открывая глаз. — Можешь заставить меня забыть все, что ты мне рассказал?

— Кроули…

Он открыл глаза, те сверкнули темным золотом в сумерках развороченной комнаты. Он взял руку Азирафеля, отнял от своего плеча и поднес к губам.

— Пожалуйста?

Азирафель почувствовал слезы на своей руке и почувствовал, как и его собственные глаза наполнились его болью.

— Ты точно этого хочешь?

Кроули кивнул, прижимая его руку к своей щеке, прижимаясь губами во второй раз.

— Но не тебя, — прошептал он в кожу. — Я не хочу забыть тебя.

Азирафель не мог остановить себя, обхватил пальцами его скулу, поглаживая взмокшую кожу.

— Я не могу отделить их, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал он. — Если я заберу воспоминания за эти месяцы, то уйдет всё.

Кроули помотал головой, и отрывистым коротким движением вцепился Азирафелю в руку.

— Тогда пообещай остаться, — взмолился он. — Снова познакомься со мной. Начни сначала. Пообещай, что будешь моим другом.

— Мой дорогой, — прошептал Азирафель, привлекая к себе и оставляя поцелуй на взмокшем лбу. — Я всегда буду твоим другом.

Было тяжело забрать столько времени, не причинив вреда, не оставив пробелов, которые бы не привлекли его внимание и снова не свели его с ума. Это потребовало немало терпения, искусности и твердой руки, что, когда Кроули обмяк в его руках, погрузившись в сон, Азирафель чувствовал себя обессиленным.

Азирафель поднял его, уложил в постель (щелчок дрожащими пальцами сделал их чистыми и свежими), открыл окно, впуская утренний бриз. Он поправил Кроули волосы, вытер дорожки слез со щек. Сложил книги пророчеств и апокрифов, с помощью чуда отослал к себе на квартиру. Убрал бутылки из-под вина и мусор, накопившийся на месяцы забвения Кроули о том, как жить человеческой жизнью. Азирафель ничего не мог поделать с пропавшими изделиями и подмастерьем, но зашел в пристройку и вернул герань к жизни, смахнул пыль, осевшую на верстаке. Он взял одно из растений с пурпурно-белыми лепестками: то, за которым Кроули ухаживал в их первую встречу, и, засунув вазу подмышку, вернулся в спальню.

— Ты проснешься, — мягко произнес он, присев на край кровати. Он любовался дорогим его сердцу лицом, теперь умиротворенным. — Как после любимого сна. Последние несколько месяцев ты пребывал в меланхолии, заплутал во тьме своих мыслей, но теперь это прошло. Скоро ты обратно завоюешь доверие своих покупателей. И я полагаю, что джентльмен в Круглой башне будет рад позволить тебе заглянуть в линзы, которые ты для него изготовил, и научит тебя тому, как называются звезды.

Он склонился и поцеловал Кроули в лоб. Кроули пошевелился, и Азирафель поспешил уйти. Он забрал герань в стеклянной вазе и запер за собой дверь.

Следующий корабль из Копенгагена плыл в Афины, так что туда он и направился.


	3. Chapter 3

_Киклады, 1793_

Визит Гавриила застал его врасплох, но совершенно не удивил. Азирафель выпрямился — до этого он стоял, облокотившись на перила причала, — и попытался вежливо улыбнуться. Получилось с трудом. Неужели последние пятьдесят лет он совсем не улыбался?

— Азирафель, — произнес Гавриил, будто само его имя было ему неприятно. — _Чем_ ты тут занимаешься?

— Божьим промыслом, полагаю, — ответил Азирафель. Он едва не поморщился от собственных опрометчивых слов, но апатия, с которой он прожил слишком долго, напрочь лишила его чувств, чтобы его это как-то заботило. — Нам полагается благословлять и вести людей…

— Верно, но ведь не каждого ребенка на этом захолустном острове, Азирафель.

— Никто не знает, кому из них предначертано совершить нечто великое.

— За десять лет ты совершил в три раза больше чудес и благословений, чем обычный ангел совершает за столетие, — не выдержал Гавриил. — С меня достаточно. Неужели ты веришь, что эта рыбацкая деревня так полна добродетели?

Азирафель посмотрел на залив. На детей, спешащих к родителям, чтобы помочь им вытащить дневной улов, на братьев и сестер, помогающих друг другу чинить сети, на матерей, которые не умерли при родах. Все они проживут долгую, благополучную жизнь. И их деяния будут их собственными решениями.

— Я вижу в них много божьей благодати.

Гавриил нахмурился, но впервые за пять тысяч лет Азирафелю было плевать, что он там думает.

— Ты отправляешься в Париж, — резко произнес Гавриил. — Отговоришь людей от этой чепухи с революцией.

— Да, я слышал об этом. Они немного увлеклись, но разве это так плохо? Больше никаких королей. Горожане в Нью-Йорке отлично справляются сами по себе…

— Не глупи, — Гавриил отвернулся от гавани, словно ее вид отвращал его, и сосредоточил все свое презрение на Азирафеле. — Они слишком легковерны и разобщены, чтобы править без короля. Оставь их без правителя и все общество рухнет. Ты же этого не хочешь?

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда _отправляйся_ в Париж. И завязывай со своими праздными чудесами.

Гавриил исчез, не добавив ничего более. Азирафель еще долго стоял там, наблюдая, как деревня собирается вместе, занимаясь делом, которое кормит их и их семьи. Да, у них был король, но он был так далеко, что ничего не значил для их надежд и мечтаний. Азирафель скитался от острова к острову по всему Эгейскому морю, избегая крупных городов, в которых он был когда-то счастлив, пытаясь потерять счет времени на сотни лет, но ничего не выходило.

Он приехал в Париж. Справился там из рук вон плохо, хотя и приложил немало сил, когда увидел, что стали творить революционеры, дорвавшиеся до власти. От царящей там паранойи и жестокости у него разрывалось сердце, ему хотелось снова сбежать к тем маленьким деревенькам, в которых жизнь казалась удивительно простой. Он всегда любил Париж, любил французскую кухню и вино, но в эти неспокойные времена просто не мог наслаждаться пищей. И он боялся пить один. Боялся, что не сможет остановиться, что когда протрезвеет, то обнаружит, что прошли года.

Его даже не удивило, когда они заключили его в Бастилию. Он сидел, закованный в кандалы и подумывал позволить людям себя развоплотить. _Чем ты думал, Азирафель, откуда такая безответственность? Что ж, Гавриил, я подумал, что не хочу праздно растрачивать чудеса ради спасения собственной жизни._

Может будет неплохо вернуться на Небеса. Может, вдали от слишком человеческой жизни тупая боль, поселившаяся в грудной клетке, наконец затихнет.

Но он подумал о Кроули, о возможности его возвращения к своей настоящей форме, что он будет искать его, и передумал. Он выбрался из Бастилии и покинул Париж, даже не оглянувшись.

* * *

_Вена, 1801_

Он прибыл в Вену на заре века, когда Бетховен был на самом подъеме. Он пропустил эпоху Моцарта и почти всех Бахов, что, несомненно, его расстраивало, но музыкальная сцена была столь ярким и волнительным явлением, что он впервые за полвека ощутил трепет интереса и восторга.

Он подумал, не было ли это своим родом предзнаменованием, когда увидел Кроули, играющего на фортепиано в крохотном салоне, принадлежащем влиятельному семейству. И впервые задумался, ведет ли его что-то, божья воля или бурное течение судьбы, продолжающее раз за разом прибивать его к дверям Кроули.

Кроули был виртуозным исполнителем, умело передающим всю палитру чувств произведения, демонстрирующим тонкое чувство ритма, полную сосредоточенность на извлекаемых им из инструмента звуках, и непередаваемое удовольствие, написанное на его собственном лице. Если бы эта ночь стала их первой встречей, Азирафель бы потерял голову от необузданной страсти его выступления. Зал утопал в розах, кроваво-красные бутоны взрывались цветом в фарфоровых вазах, одинокие цветы на длинных стеблях искусно украшали столы и камины. Целый букет стоял на фортепиано, а бутон, который Кроули носил в петлице, выделялся ярким пятном на его темном пальто.

Никогда Кроули не показывал интереса к написанию музыки, пусть и с удовольствием слушал ее, чаще всего в компании Азирафеля. Видеть его таким: ослепляющим, столь уверенным в своем таланте, сдержанным, и в то же время переполненным жизнью… Азирафелю хотелось улететь обратно в Эдем, вручить ему арфу и молить его сыграть.

Он приходил на выступления, снова и снова, так часто, как получалось. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Музыка возвращала его сердце к жизни. Гениальность Кроули, его непринужденная уверенность были бальзамом на его душу, делали его таким непохожим на себя в то прощальное утро в Копенгагене. Азирафель упивался каждой его улыбкой, взглядом золотисто-карих глаз, скользящих по восхищенной толпе. Но держался на расстоянии, не пытался приблизиться.

Он не ожидал учтивого прикосновения к локтю во время обязательного светского приема, проводящегося после каждого концерта, не ожидал улыбки, которая предназначалась именно ему, глаз, настойчиво ищущих контакта.

— Я вижу вас на каждом выступлении, — сказал Кроули. На нем был шелковый галстук и фрак с высокой посадкой, а на его руках — перчатки, столь тонкие, что казались почти паутиной. — Могу ли я надеяться, что вы приходите ради меня?

Азирафель замялся, пробормотал что-то о таланте Кроули, о его прекрасном исполнении и, извинившись, поспешил уйти.

Через два дня Азирафель вернулся, словно его поймали на крючок и безжалостно тянули за горло. На этот раз, когда он ощутил дрожь от чужого присутствия, он был по крайней мере подготовлен.

— Фелл, — сказал Азирафель, когда его попросили представиться. Псевдоним ощущался, как плохо подогнанный пиджак, но по крайней мере не вызывал лишних вопросов. — Вы пишете? — спросил он, стараясь не пялиться на Кроули, стараясь не пожирать его глазами, оголодавшими, как его душа. — Собственные композиции, я имею в виду.

— Я не сочинил ни единой ноты, — со смехом ответил Кроули. — Я люблю исполнять, но никогда не чувствовал тяги к написанию чего-то своего. К счастью, я нахожусь в обществе весьма талантливых людей. Вы когда-нибудь слышали Гуммеля?

— Боюсь признаться, но нет.

— О, вам стоит! — он никогда не видел Кроули таким бойким, таким необремененным. Это завораживало. Притягивало. И было отчаянно прекрасно. — На самом деле один мой друг пригласил меня на небольшое представление. Оно будет через несколько дней. Может быть, вы присоединитесь ко мне?

Азирафель чувствовал, что краснеет, чувствовал, что медлит, что шагает прямо в пропасть, снова. И все равно сказал:

— С большим удовольствием.

* * *

На сей раз, когда Кроули поцеловал его, Азирафель знал, что это случится, прочел по его рукам и лицу, по нежности, плещущейся в медовых глазах, тоскливо скользящих по губам, щекам, шее. Азирафель хотел отдалиться, но слишком затянул, каждый раз позволяя себе продлить их встречи еще на один, теперь уж точно последний вечер. Они как раз прощались, Азирафель взял шляпу и перчатки, собираясь покинуть квартиру Кроули, когда Кроули поймал его за запястье, а потом за талию, затем провел мягкими пальцами от подбородка к виску, а потом поймал губами его губы с тихим предвкушающим вдохом.

Азирафелю стоило оттолкнуть его. Он готов был поклясться перед самим взором господним, что намеревался покончить с этим раз и навсегда, даже при том, что знал, какую боль это причинит Кроули.

Но он вспомнил Сицилию, холодную руку на камнях, вспомнил Копенгаген, Кроули, со слезами на щеках, целующего его ладонь, вспомнил пять тысяч лет их вместе и радости от того, что они есть друг у друга. Всего несколько неделей с Кроули, и в его серый мир снова начали просачиваться краски, в жилы вернулось тепло. Эта физическая близость несомненно была слабой заменой тому, чего он на самом деле жаждал, но его так раздирало одиночество, что он прижал Кроули к себе, с радостью отдаваясь его страстным объятиям.

И это было ошибкой, конечно же, это было ошибкой. Но волосы Кроули были струящимися как шелк между пальцев, его рот на коже был теплым и требовательным, и что бы Азирафель не говорил себе, правда была в том, что ему это_ нравилось_. Нравилось, как Кроули шептал то, что никогда бы не сказал вслух, как они загнанно дышали друг другу губы, как человеческое тело могло полностью отдаться другому.

Правда была в том, что он желал, чтобы _настоящий_, _тот_ Кроули лежал с ним после, шептал нежности на ухо, с обожанием проводил пальцами по груди и животу. Желал, чтобы эти глаза сверкали золотом, как им полагалось адским происхождением, желал, чтобы за его улыбкой скрывались века, проведенные вместе, желал, чтобы Кроули звал его ангелом, звал настоящим именем. Желал, чтобы они пришли к этому много-много веков назад.

Он не знал, будет у них шанс на это, или ему оставалось довольствоваться лишь бледным отголоском.

* * *

Впервые за очень долгое время Азирафель чувствовал себя практически счастливым. Вена сверкала, словно драгоценный камень в короне нового века. Человечество стремилось к красоте и превосходству в искусстве музыки, живописи, и пусть грязные стороны жизни никуда не исчезли, было просто поверить, что эти люди стремятся к светлому будущему, и что все изменится к лучшему. Азирафелю было горько видеть, что происходило с теми, кто любил и жил так, как это считалось грешным, но каким-то чудом его собственные отношения с Кроули оставались незамеченными, и по сравнению с жизнью под страхом семи кругов Ада, это давалось довольно легко.

Годы летели столь же быстро, как дни, в незамысловатом ритме простых человеческих удовольствий и простых человеческих надежд. Он даже научился время от времени засыпать с Кроули под боком, а оставшееся время просто тихо лежать, лениво думая о тепле Кроули и его неторопливом сердцебиении.

— Я бы женился на тебе, — однажды сказал Кроули, в темноте отрывисто дыша ему в кожу. — Если бы мужчинам было разрешено.

Что-то в груди Азирафеля сжалось и сломалось — вырвалось тихим всхлипом. Кроули прижал его к себе, зашептал что-то утешающее, и может, этого было бы достаточно, если бы он не звал его именем, которое с каждым годом ощущалось все фальшивей, напоминая ему, что все это — не настоящее.

Когда в 1805 году Наполеон взял Вену, город предпочел относиться к захватчикам с вежливым интересом, солдаты решили, что битва уже проиграна и лучше вообще ее не начинать. Тем не менее это вырвало Азирафеля из грез, заставило его обратить внимание, как изменилось положение дел на континенте. И то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось, в особенности потому, что с каждым днем он с содроганием осознавал неотвратимость скорого приказа вмешаться. Как это глупо, думал он, с невиданным ранее пылом вчитываясь в газеты, прислушиваясь к разговорам в клубах; источником всех этих разрозненных войн была лишь борьба за территорию, политическое влияние и власть, иными словами, их природа конфликтов была совершенно человеческой и не имела ни малейшего отношения к делам Ада и Рая. Он надеялся, что на этот раз его оставят в покое.

Но надежды рассыпались прахом. Письмо пришло на бумаге цвета слоновой кости с водяным знаком в виде тонко проработанных крыльев и печатью в виде райских врат. Он должен был поехать в Лондон и оказать содействие британской армии, хотя победа англичан при Трафальгаре показала, что они неплохо справлялись и без посторонней помощи. Не было никакого объяснения, почему была выбрана именно эта сторона. Похоже, горько подумал Азирафель, Гавриила возмущает, что Великая Римская Империя, которая была его заслугой, окончательно ослабла.

И ему нужно было увезти Кроули с этого неспокойного континента, но и тут он наткнулся на препятствие.

— _Лондон?_ — не понял Кроули, в его голосе звучала совершенная смесь недоверия и недоумения. — Зачем нам переезжать именно в Лондон?

— Тебе разве не хочется сменить обстановку? Посмотри, что происходит в мире…

Кроули покачал головой, то ли смеясь, то ли возмущаясь. Он наклонился над обеденным столом и накрыл ладонью руку Азирафеля.

— Ты попусту переживаешь. Французам нет смысла портить себе жизнь тут. Мы будем в порядке.

— У меня там семья, — выпалил Азирафель.

Кроули моргнул, и тут же его веселый настрой сменился беспокойством и глубоким сочувствием, отчего ложь обожгла Азирафелю язык.

— Ты получил от них вести? После стольких лет?

(За этим стояла целая история, которую Азирафель сочинил только ради того, чтобы не говорить о своем выдуманном прошлом, но в нее просочились отголоски странной полуправды, когда он сказал, что дома он был лишним, что теперь совершенно не желал общаться со своей семьей, и какими властными были его несуществующие родители.)

— Появились небольшие проблемы с наследством, — сказал Азирафель, отчаянно ища оправдание. — С… с недвижимостью в Лондоне.

— Что ж, если тебе необходимо поехать разобраться с ними, то безусловно, но зачем нам срываться с насиженного места и…

— Это важно для меня, — Азирафель убрал руку от Кроули и уставился в стол, чтобы скрыть свой стыд. Он лгал Кроули каждый божий день, то в одном, то в другом, отзываясь на свое ненастоящее имя либо же избегая какого-нибудь невинного вопроса. И легче не становилось. — Я всегда надеялся… что ж, я хотел открыть там книжный магазин, но они не позволяли…

— Книжный магазин? — фыркнул Кроули. — Ты хочешь заняться торговлей? Ты?

— Да, и всегда хотел, — сказал Азирафель в салфетку смягчившимся голосом, с правдой, скрытой за ложью.

На самом деле это была идея Кроули, когда давным-давно Азирафель с пылом собирал работы Шекспира и негодовал, как трудно найти место, где бы он мог их хранить. Азирафель отмахнулся от его предложения, зная, что Небеса никогда не одобрили, если бы ангел занялся чем-то настолько земным. Но чем больше проходило лет, тем больше эта идея ему нравилась, когда он ее вспоминал. Даже когда он потерял Кроули, и вся его жизнь разрушилась, он понял, что ловит себя на мысли о своем собственном месте, куда бы он мог вернуться, месте, где бы он мог держать свои вещи в целости и сохранности.

Ему и в голову бы не пришло осуществить свою мечту сейчас, ведь это значило — оставить Кроули. Но у него не было выбора: он был обязан уехать в Лондон, и он не мог сказать, останется ли там на год или на десяток лет.

_Из-за этого я его потеряю_, в безмолвном отчаянии подумал Азирафель. _И он даже не поймет, почему…_

Стул заскрипел по полу, когда Кроули подвинулся вокруг стола. Он коснулся щеки Азирафеля и вздохнул: в том вздохе разочарование угадывалось столь же ясно, как и нежность.

— Дай мне это обдумать, — сказал Кроули. Он поцеловал Азирафеля в уголок рта, и встал прежде, чем Азирафель мог ему ответить. — Это просто… весьма неожиданно. Мне нужно немного времени, хорошо?

Азирафель смотрел, как он выходит из комнаты. Он так сильно сжимал руки, что ему усилием воли пришлось их расслабить, ощущая слабый проблеск надежды.

Спустя неделю, когда Кроули небрежно, но с мягкой улыбкой ответил ему, надежда разгорелась до безмолвного пламени.

— Думаю, у меня найдется время показать этим английским ценителям музыки, чего им не хватало.

* * *

_ Лондон, 1806 _

Конечно, Азирафелю пришлось найти в Лондоне подходящую недвижимость и обставить все так, чтобы ее происхождение соответствовало его истории, что оказалось куда сложнее, чем он предполагал. Он уехал первым, оставив Кроули приводить в порядок свои дела в Вене, и надеялся, что успеет все уладить. Азирафель вздохнул с облегчением, когда нашел замечательное местечко в Сохо, рядом с театрами и концертными залами, и пусть это был не самый приличный район в городе, подумал он, Кроули оценит соседство с богемной вульгарностью.

Они купили жилье рядом с Сент-Джеймсским парком. Кроули временами ворчал по поводу погоды (не то чтобы в Вене было намного лучше, по мнению Азирафеля), но он хорошо вписался в лондонское общество, хотя поначалу его английский был довольно топорным. Было невероятно странно слушать, как он испытывает трудности в языке, на котором говорил так искусно, что мог потягаться с Шекспиром и Марло.

И в том, как после переезда он быстро преуспел в английском, и только акцент его выдавал, была лишь заслуга его удивительного ума, а не влияние чьих-то высших сил.

Книжный магазин был маленький, но вполне подходил Азирафелю. Ему нравилось, как падает свет сквозь стеклянную крышу, разгоняя сумрак английской зимы. Ему сносили множество документов и книг, накопившихся за десятилетия в самых разных местах: сундук с забытого чердака здесь, ящик, надежно хранившийся в погребе таверны там. Открывать их было все равно снова встречать старых друзей, вспоминать лица, полустершиеся из памяти.

Не все воспоминания приносили радость. Книги пророчеств из Копенгагена были подобно немому упреку. Были и другие вещи, сувениры прошедших веков, которыми ему не следовало владеть, и любой с достаточно наметанным глазом обязательно бы заподозрил неладное. Кроули был весьма проницателен, и никогда не боялся задавать вопросы. Азирафель приказал рабочим отстроить в магазине маленькую комнату — не больше кладовой, и спрятать вход за одной из книжных полок. Там он решил хранить те вещи, с которыми не мог расстаться, и не хотел, чтобы Кроули их увидел.

В день открытия Азирафель запоздало осознал изъян своего плана, который заключался в том, что люди правда будут приходить и_ покупать_ его драгоценные книги. Он уже был вне себя, когда к обеду, с перезвоном дверного колокольчика с улыбкой зашел Кроули, держа в руках букет красных роз и коробку шоколадных конфет.

— И как тебе ремесло торговца этих прекрасных литературных изданий? — поинтересовался Кроули, уже не улыбаясь, а усмехаясь. Его глаза сверкнули весельем, когда он заметил хмурый взгляд Азирафеля. — Уверен, ты уже распродал половину своей коллекции.

Азирафель возмущенно ахнул, но было трудно притворяться раздраженным, когда Кроули протягивал ему букет, оставаясь таким же нетерпеливым и полным надежд, будто они только встретились.

— Тебе стоит поставить рояль, — сказал он несколько минут спустя после того, как Азирафель поставил розы в воду и показал ему магазин. — Тут как раз есть для него место.

— Милый, зачем же мне ставить в книжный магазин рояль?

— Чтобы я играл на нем, разумеется. Ведь если ты собираешься проводить здесь все свое время, я могу начать привыкать к этому месту.

Три дня спустя Азирафель поставил в магазине небольшой рояль из полированного до блеска темного дерева, с белыми клавишами, мерцающими словно жемчуг. Банкетка была обита красным бархатом, а ножки обвивали резные змеи, чьи умные мордочки выглядывали из-под сидения. Азирафель не умел сочинять музыку, но, когда он попробовал клавиши, их совершенный чистый звук вызвал на его лице улыбку.

Он оставил под крышкой красную розу.

* * *

Пять лет Азирафель делал все, что требовали у него Небеса. Он никогда не был таким прилежным. Всякий раз, когда поступали приказы, он спешил направлять политиков и генералов, благословлять корабли, молиться за солдат. Иногда было трудно объяснять Кроули свое отсутствие, было больно устилать ложью, словно каменной плиткой, плодородную почву их совместной жизни, но Азирафель делал то, что должен был, и наблюдал, как Британская Империя расширяет свои владения.

Так что, когда Гавриил и Сандалфон зашли в его магазин со своими липовыми улыбками на лицах, это было просто несправедливо. Кроули играл знаменитую сонату Бетховена, сидя спиной к двери, но он увидел, как Азирафель напрягся; его руки тут же остановились, рояль умолк. Кроули повернулся посмотреть на посетителей и Азирафель поспешил к ним, отчаянно пытаясь остановить катастрофу и ужасно боясь, что уже слишком поздно.

— Гавриил! Какой приятный сюрприз! Я… собственно говоря, собирался уходить… ты не будешь против, если пройдемся и поговорим?

Гавриил посмотрел на Кроули, хмурящегося на того с банкетки. Азирафель узнал во взгляде архангела безошибочное презрение и его сердце застыло в груди.

Но Гавриил широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Разумеется, Азирафель, пойдем.

Кроули начал вставать. Азирафель жестом попросил не идти с ними, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза.

— Присмотришь для меня за магазином? — попросил он, дрожащими пальцами снимая пальто и шляпу с вешалки. — Я скоро вернусь.

Даже не оглядываясь, он чувствовал волнение Кроули, знал, что его взгляд мечется между ними тремя, ищет ответов, ищет причины, почему Азирафель был так напуган. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил он с сильным акцентом на гласных, выдающим его беспокойство.

— Конечно, — ответил Азирафель, натягивая улыбку, и вывел своих непрошенных гостей на улицу. — Чем я обязан…

— Кончай, Азирафель, — уже без улыбки сказал Гавриил. — Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь.

Дурачка было включать опасно, но опасней было гадать о том, что Гавриил уже и так знал.

— Боюсь, что не знаю, — изображая вежливую обеспеченность, как он делал в таких случаях раньше, ответил Азирафель. — Какие-то проблемы с моей работой? Я думал, все идет хорошо…

— Да-да, ты исправно выполняешь свой долг. В кои-то веки, — лицо Гавриила застыло каменным изваянием. — И это единственная причина, по которому у тебя не будет неприятностей. Ты думал, мы не заметим, что ты братаешься с человеком?

_Человеком,_ подумал Азирафель, не зная, радоваться или огорчаться._ Значит, не демон. Ты не узнал его. Ты не знаешь о нем._

— Не вижу никакой проблемы, — ответил он с дерзостью, которой не ощущал. — Если это никак не влияет на выполнение моего долга на Земле…

— Ты забыл про нефилимов? — нахмурился Сандалфон. Азирафель помнил, что тот был лично заинтересован в уничтожении полукровок.

— Боже правый, Сандалфон, — не выдержал он. — Если это единственное, что тебя волнует, то тебе стоит изучить больше о человеческой биологии, могу тебя уверить, это не проблема…

— Но что проблема, — перебил его Гавриил. — Так это то, что ты ведешь себя, _как будто ты один из них_, Азирафель. Построил свою собственную библиотеку…

— Вообще-то магазин, так я распространяю праведные знания среди людей…

— Да как не назови, мне плевать! — сорвался Гавриил, приказывая замолкнуть. — Ангелу не пристало _держать имущество,_ не пристало _привязываться_.

— Но это необходимо, чтобы смешаться с ними, — возразил Азирафель, зная, что заведомо проиграл этот спор, но все равно вынужденный пытаться. — Люди находят подозрительным тех, у кого нет истории, нет корней. Они не доверяли мне. С тех пор, как я открыл магазин, стало намного проще наставлять их на праведный путь…

— Достаточно оправданий, — глаза Гавриила едва не пылали. — Откровенно говоря, Азирафель, по моему мнению, ты здесь слишком задержался. Я собирался отозвать тебя.

Мертвящий холод просочился из груди Азирафеля, охватывая его с головы до пят.

— Однако, — продолжил Гавриил. — Ты проделал здесь отличную работу. И так как ты умеешь втираться людям в доверие, мы это используем.

Губы Азирафеля онемели от ужаса. Он не чувствовал собственных пальцев.

— О… о чем ты?

— Мы нашли в Глазго весьма многообещающего молодого человека. Однажды он сможет стать святым, если его направить на путь истинный. Он только что записался в миссионеры. Через несколько дней он прибудет в Лондон, чтобы подняться на корабль, отправляющийся в Гвинею. Ты едешь с ним.

Азирафелю пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог заговорить.

— На сколько?

— На сколько потребуется, — сказал Гавриил. — На столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы его душа отошла в рай. Может, вся его жизнь, кто знает?

Азирафель искал в его глазах злой умысел, злорадство, но видел то же, что и всегда: Гавриил считал его некомпетентным, постоянно нуждающимся в надзоре. Там не было осознания, как его решение ранит Азирафеля, не было понимания, что именно он уничтожает. Он видел ангела, который слишком разомлел, слишком обленился, и он решил с силой подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении, наверняка считая себя великодушным начальником.

Но это не делало его поступок менее жестоким.

— Мне… — голос Азирафеля подводил. — Мне нужно время, чтобы подготовиться…

— Корабль отходит через пять дней, Азирафель, — ответил Гавриил с неотвратимостью орудия палача. — Ты должен быть там. — Он бросил взгляд на магазин. — Один.

* * *

Было просто невозможно объяснить это, не было никакой истории, которая бы удовлетворила Кроули. С того момента, как он, шатаясь, вернулся в магазин и Кроули осыпал его горой вопросов, Азирафель чувствовал, что все раскалывается на части. Если он уйдет, не сказав ни слова, Кроули этого не перенесет, но если скажет ему правду, то это его уничтожит. Он не мог сказать, что Гавриилу ничего не стоит убить Кроули, если посчитает, что Азирафелю не хватает мотивации. Он не мог стереть Кроули память, даже если бы и хотел, даже если бы считал это допустимым — они были вместе почти десять лет, это слишком большой отрезок жизни, который нельзя забрать, не навредив. Он был глупцом, эгоистом и отчаянно безответственным, раз позволил себе эти отношения, и теперь Кроули будет расплачиваться за это, а он даже не мог сказать ему, почему.

Потому Азирафель пытался объясниться полуправдой и уклончивыми ответами, и смятение Кроули сменилось недоверием, а затем и гневом.

— Ты не серьезно! Ты из ума выжил! — кричал он, с горящими глазами наворачивая круги по магазину. — Миссионерство? Ты? Просто проснулся и решил?.. — В пылу он едва не налетел на книжную полку, пришлось выставить руку, чтобы устоять на ногах. — Скажи, что на самом деле происходит? Кто были те люди? Чего они хотели? Почему они называли тебя...

— Не надо, — умолял Азирафель, потому что если бы он услышал, как Кроули зовет его настоящим именем, что сломался бы, и на этот раз уже не смог бы собрать себя по кусочкам. — Прошу, солнце, я знаю, это тяжело…

— Это не_ тяжело_, это _непостижимо_! — Кроули развернулся к нему, сжимая руки в кулаках. — Я всегда знал, что у тебя есть секреты, что ты многое мне не говоришь, но я был уверен, что теперь ты _доверяешь_ мне…

— Дело не доверии, — прошептал Азирафель, смыкая веки, не в силах смотреть на боль Кроули, скрытой за его гневом. — Мне нужно ехать. Здесь нечего объяснять. И говорить больше не о чем.

Он подождал и совершенно не удивился, когда услышал, как хлопнула дверь.

* * *

Следующие пять дней не принесли ни утешения, ни отсрочки. Кроули метался между гневным вопрошанием и отчаянной мольбой. Он побледнел и осунулся, пока Азирафель торопливо закрывал магазин и собирал багаж. Они спали отдельно — пусть Азирафель никогда по-настоящему и не спал, в эти ночи он был уверен, что и Кроули не спит **—** и обедали в тишине, потому что любой разговор приводил к тому, что один из них просто бросался прочь от стола.

Последний день был наихудшим. Кроули отбросил всякое напускное спокойствие и все остатки достоинства и умолял Азирафеля остаться, словно умолял о помиловании. Азирафелю пришлось покинуть квартиру и уйти в магазин, где он провел последнюю ночь, сидя у накрытого простыней рояля, невидящим взглядом уставившись в стеллажи книг.

Он приехал в порт, когда едва начал заниматься рассвет, и холодный сумрак превратил все вокруг в безрадостный монохром. Двое матросов подняли его вещи на борт, и Азирафель на мгновение задержался у трапа, глядя на туманные склады, будто ждал чего-то, сам не зная, чего.

Однако он понял, что это, когда из переулка выехала карета, притормаживая прямо перед ним. Кроули едва не упал к его ногам, сгреб его в объятия, не успел Азирафель раскрыть рот, и нет, он не вынесет, если Кроули снова начнет его умолять…

Но Кроули лишь стиснул его, уткнувшись лицом в Азирафеля. Его плечи дрожали.

— Я буду здесь, — сказал он разбитым голосом, столь же разбитым, как и сердце Азирафеля. — Я буду ждать. Неважно сколько, просто возвращайся ко мне, умоляю. Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Я присмотрю за твоими книгами. Только…

Азирафель обхватил ладонями голову Кроули, заставил оторвать лицо от плеча и поцеловал его, ничего не сказав, потому что не мог даже гадать, когда сможет вернуться, и не собирался лгать ему на этот раз.

— Я буду тебе писать, — вместо этого пообещал он слабым от отчаяния голосом. Кроули отрывисто хохотнул, мрачно и безрадостно. — Обещаю.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Кроули, закрывая глаза и прислонившись к его лбу своим. — И я буду тебе писать. И я буду ждать твоего возвращения.

Азирафель поцеловал его в последний раз, чувствуя соль их смешавшихся слез, а затем оторвался от него и взошел на борт. Он позволил отвести себя сразу в каюту. Он просто не мог стоять на палубе и смотреть, как Кроули провожает взглядом.

* * *

Миссионер был энергичен и полон решимости, но у него не было никаких качеств, которые выделяли бы его из толпы, ничего, что оправдало бы личный интерес Небес. Азирафель ненавидел себя за эти мысли, ведь он всегда верил в значимость каждой души на планете, но ненавидеть себя было лучше, чем ненавидеть человека, чьей вины в этом не было.

Лучше, чем позволить себе думать, что если вдруг миссионер преждевременно умрет от какой-нибудь тропической лихорадки, то все равно пройдет прямо через райские врата, и Гавриил все равно будет доволен.

Но Азирафель защищал его, направлял его, а годы все тянулись один за другим.

Он писал Кроули. Это случалось не часто, особенно когда они путешествовали по бескрайним джунглям, где запасы бумаги и чернил были весьма ограничены, но он писал, когда только мог, и следил за тем, чтобы его письма чудесным образом достигали Лондона.

Кроули отвечал реже — или, вернее, Азирафель получил от него меньше писем. Он не мог узнать, был ли то выбор Кроули, или большинство писем просто терялись по дороге, но он скорее склонялся к последнему, так как в тех посланиях, что он получал, часто говорилось о том, о чем Кроули якобы уже ему писал в предыдущих письмах. Он дорожил каждым из тех, что получил. Иногда он плакал, когда Кроули, видимо не в силах сдержаться, буквально изливал свое сердце на бумагу. Он никогда больше не умолял Азирафеля вернуться, но ему и не нужно было: эта мольба читалась в каждой строчке, в каждом слове, в каждой капле чернил.

Азирафель рассказывал о том, чем они занимаются, каких людей встречают, какие бывают странные и экзотические растения, животные и музыка. Он не смел обнажить свое сердце. Не осмелился написать: _«Я скучаю. Я скучаю так, будто отрезали часть меня, приезжай ко мне, приезжай, моя любовь, по крайней мере, мы будем в изгнании вместе…»_

А годы все шли.

Поначалу, когда время, проведенное в отсутствии писем от Кроули, затянулось, Азирафель старался не беспокоиться. Они находились в труднодоступной местности уже более полугода. Возможно, письма просто не доходят до них. Лежа ночью без сна под белым полотном, слушая несмолкающую какофонию джунглей, он с отчаянием думал о том, что Кроули устал его ждать, что продолжил жить дальше. Он знал, что должен на это надеяться, если правда его любит. Азирафель должен молиться, чтобы Кроули залечил раны, оставленные им. Что теперь он сможет полюбить кого-то еще.

Он старался, правда старался.

Два года прошло с тех пор, как Кроули перестал отвечать. Пятнадцать с тех пор, как Азирафель покинул Англию. Невольно он подумывал о том, чтобы ненадолго покинуть подопечного, расправить крылья и вернуться в Лондон. Только чтобы выяснить…

А потом миссионер подхватил какую-то затяжную болезнь, которую даже Азирафель не мог вылечить. Несмотря на собственный эгоизм, он боролся за жизнь подопечного как мог, продлил ему жизнь на несколько месяцев. И в конце, когда тот все-таки умер, испуская свой последний вздох, он поблагодарил Азирафеля, оставляя того рыдать следующие день и ночь.

Конверт уже поджидал его среди вещей, когда он наконец приступил к сворачиванию лагеря. Благодарность, медаль. Миссионер был там, где должен быть, и его смерть, читал Азирафель с шоком, гневом и ужасным усталым пониманием, была предопределена. Все прошло точно по плану. Азирафель действовал образцово.

Там не было дальнейших инструкций. Не было предупреждений держаться подальше от Лондона. Поэтому Азирафель рванул к берегу и сел на первый попавшийся корабль, который плыл домой.

Прошло столько лет, что он даже не нашел в своем сердце места для удивления, когда словно свинцом налитые ноги тяжелой поступью привели его к могиле Кроули. Два года назад город охватил грипп. Азирафель благословил Кроули перед отъездом, одарил его защитой, даровал ему долгую жизнь, но в ту ужасную зиму по улицам бродила сама Чума и забирала свое.

Магазин был таким же, каким он его помнил, только пыльным. За исключением рояля — было понятно, что его не раз настраивали и играли. Азирафель подумал бросить это место, оставить его в прошлом, но просто не смог, ведь в каждом уголке чувствовалось присутствие Кроули. Он не мог бросить магазин, который Кроули берег для него столько лет.

Через несколько месяцев после того, как он снова открылся, ему доставили несколько посылок: как выяснилось, в них были вещи Кроули, по крайней мере, те, которые он счел нужным оставить Азирафелю.

Одна из коробок была полна писем Азирафеля, каждое потрепанное от неоднократного перечитывания. Но более ценной находкой оказалось то, что Кроули хранил копии всех своих писем, и их было намного больше, чем Азирафель получил.

Он читал их днями напролет, а когда заканчивал, начинал читать сначала.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Азирафель знал свои слабости, знал свои грехи. Он знал, что не может измениться быстро. Теперь он также знал, что может быть жадным, алчным и недальновидным в своем эгоизме.

Но даже он мог усвоить урок, который вбивали ему в голову так жестоко и методично в течение стольких десятилетий.

Когда он нашел Кроули в Южной Каролине в 1863-м, тот устало отдыхал среди полей золотарника, пока армия Союза готовилась выступать. Азирафель долго, очень долго смотрел на него, на его ржаво-рыжие волосы, обрамленные желтыми цветами, напоминающих его глаза, которые у него когда-то были, а потом ушел, не давая Кроули и шанса заметить его. Он взял с собой пучок мягко покачивающихся золотистых стеблей.

Когда он нашел Кроули в Алгарве в 1897-м, тот читал под деревом, а вдоль его роскошного сада росли асфодели, говорящие о достатке и беззаботности в его уютном доме. Когда он услышал смех Кроули и увидел, как его ловкие пальцы быстро переворачивают страницы, уйти стало еще тяжелее. Он вернулся под покровом ночи, срезал усыпанные звездами стебли асфодели и остался наблюдать за мягким мерцанием фонаря, просачивающимся сквозь закрытые ставни окна, пока тот наконец не погас.

Когда он нашел Кроули в Ипрах в 1917-м, тот был совсем мальчишкой, и уже было слишком поздно. Он умирал в грязи от пулевого ранения. Здесь не было цветов, ничего, кроме адского пейзажа войны, что положит конец всем войнам, ничего, кроме пустоши, отравленной воды и запаха смерти. Азирафель попытался исцелить его, но было уже поздно, его душа едва цеплялась за тело. Он обнял его, держал в руках ребенка с лицом Кроули и оплакивал его безмолвную, никем не замеченную смерть.

Здесь не было цветов, но позже, когда белые, как кость, кресты выстроились нескончаемыми рядами, Азирафель вернулся и сорвал несколько маков, что росли подле его могилы.

* * *

_ Лондон, 1941 _

Когда его попыталась завербовать женщина из разведки, Азирафель ей отказал. Его утомляла сама мысль о том, чтобы играть с ней в кошки-мышки. Германия в ходе своей операции «Блиц» продолжала бомбить Лондон, и каждую ночь Азирафель закрывал свой магазин и шел помогать с укреплением убежищ и направлять людей в безопасное место. Однажды он оказался слишком близко к области взрыва, его сбило с ног, но отделался он лишь порезами и ушибами.

Он бы не сказал, что _хотел_, чтобы его развоплотило. Он не знал, что будет делать на Небесах спустя столько времени. Но была внутри какая-то тяжесть, пустота, которая накрепко засела в нем за последнее столетие. Тишина и одиночество, которые начинали ходить рябью всякий раз, когда он встречал очередное человеческое воплощение Кроули и которые возвращали его в свои темные объятия, когда он продолжал жить без него. Было в нем что-то, что просто не знало, что теперь делать, не знало, куда повернуть, не понимало, в чем теперь цель его существования.

Он должен был отдать должное Роуз Монтгомери — она была полна решимости. Потребовалось довольно сильное чудо, чтобы убедить ее, что она никогда о нем не слышала, и это дало ему отсрочку в несколько недель, а потом она вернулась, словно оса, учуявшая варенье.

А следом за ней стук в дверь и медовые глаза, блеснувшие из-под широкополой шляпы, очаровательная улыбка, молодое лицо без морщин. В руках букет белых тюльпанов (предлог, как он объяснил позже, чтобы постучаться в дверь книжного, не вызывая подозрений). «Роуз Монтгомери — не та, кем кажется, — пояснил Кроули с мягким шотландским акцентом. — Она — член нацистской шпионской сети и должна была выманить нужного им человека». Он же, напротив, был _добросовестным агентом_ Секретной Службы, и приехал, чтобы бедный мистер Фелл не попал в ловушку.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Азирафель захлопнул бы дверь перед их лицом и эмигрировал в Австралию до окончания войны. Но это был Кроули, Кроули, сам усмехающийся от нелепости своего объяснения, Кроули, пытающийся скрыть беспокойство за книготорговца, который мог попасть в беду, Кроули, бросающий взгляд в магазин, едва заметно нахмурив лоб, словно знал это место. Кроули, такой блистательный и красивый, нетерпеливый и любопытный, ворвавшийся в мир Азирафеля, словно падающая звезда.

Азирафель впустил его. Налил выпить. Согласился помочь. Только раз, подумал он, отчаянно, эгоистично, болезненно. Только эта короткая встреча. Кроули нет причины задерживаться, только если Азирафель не даст ему повода. Кроули протянул ему букет тюльпанов (для вида), Азирафель позволил их пальцам на секунду соприкоснуться и вздрогнул.

Все прошло именно так, как они планировали. Нацисты были расстреляны прикрытием Кроули, когда они попытались провернуть двойной обман, и Азирафель не нашел в себе сожаления по поводу их кончины. Кроули не пострадал, хотя должен был, ведь Роуз направила пистолет прямо на него и спустила курок. Но чудом из-за какой-то неисправности пистолет взорвался у нее в руке, и Кроули уложил ее прежде, чем она успела пискнуть.

На книгах не было ни царапинки, и Кроули с улыбкой отдал их Азирафелю, а потом предложил подвезти домой. Его машиной была старой, на вид ей было не меньше пятнадцати лет, но в свое время она очевидно была роскошной моделью, и Кроули хорошо заботился о ней, холил и лелеял, как бессменного компаньона. «Бентли 1926 года», — с гордой улыбкой пояснил Кроули, когда его спросили, Азирафель не поверил бы, что ему пришлось сделать, чтобы заполучить ее, ох, какие истории могла рассказать эта машина…

— Такая красивая, — сказал Азирафель, Азирафель, который никогда не обращал внимания на все эти новомодные машины и извергающие дым двигатели, но он не мог не любить то, что так сильно любит Кроули. — Впервые такую вижу.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Кроули проводил Азирафеля до дверей книжного и замешкался, и наступил тот момент…

Тот момент, которого Азирафель страстно желал, он знал, что произойдет, если он позволит.

Но он резко отвернулся и произнес:

— Было приятно работать с вами, мистер Кроули. Удачи в будущих начинаниях.

— Ох. Да, — это было похоже на разочарование. Может, просто удивление от резкого прощания. — Вам тоже, мистер Фелл. Надеюсь, увидимся по другую сторону.

Он вернулся несколькими неделями спустя. Азирафель запер дверь и притворился, что его нет. Кроули возвращался еще три раза, прежде чем сдаться, а может его перевели по работе в это неспокойное военное время.

Азирафель нашел себя у ящика с письмами, потемневшими от времени и потрепанными от постоянных касаний, но отвернулся и пошел в ночь, спасать всех тех, кого мог спасти.

* * *

_ Лондон, 1967 _

Но Кроули вернулся однажды, десятилетия спустя. Он постарел, осунулся, его скулы заострились так, как это бывает в последние месяцы жизни. Он зашел в книжный в конце дня и тихо стоял, пока Азирафель не оторвался от бумаг, не узнал его.

— Знаешь, — сказал Кроули сиплым голосом, подточенным болезнью, как и весь он сам. — Почему-то я не удивлен.

— Нет? — прошептал Азирафель, слишком пораженный, чтобы притвориться, что не узнал его.

— Совсем не удивлен найти тебя здесь, — пояснил Кроули. Его акцент сгладился, хотя еще можно было услышать в нем шотландский говор. — Ни на день не постаревшим.

— Я…

Кроули зашелся кашлем, отвернулся, достал из кармана салфетку и прикрыл ею рот, пока кашель его не отпустил.

— Было в тебе что-то странное, — продолжил он, когда снова мог говорить. — Ты мне снился, знаешь? После нашей встречи.

Азирафель молча сидел, оглушенный горем и раскаянием. Кроули изучал его лицо, а потом вздохнул.

— Но теперь это не имеет значения, — прохрипел он. — Мне осталось совсем немного.

— Я знаю. И сожалею.

Кроули пожал плечами, отвернулся.

— Я просто хотел выяснить. Это я сумасшедший, или все-таки ты… другой.

Азирафель поднялся, обошел стол, подошел к Кроули. Осторожно он взял его лицо в руки, посмотрел ему в глаза, читая страдание, пролегшее в каждой морщинке. Азирафель вдохнул, выдохнул, и боль покинула Кроули, оставив того трястись и хватать ртом воздух, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Что ты сделал…

— Я не могу спасти тебя, — прошептал Азирафель, вкладывая в эти слова сотни лет, просто и сокрушительно. — Но ты больше не будешь страдать, я обещаю. Когда придет время, это будет легко.

Кроули сглотнул, обмяк, словно марионетка, у которой обрезали леску, и обнял Азирафеля. Он пах точно так же, как он мог пахнуть точно так же спустя сто пятьдесят лет и четыре жизни, и как его прикосновения могли раз за разом возвращать сердце Азирафеля на место в зияющую дыру в груди?

— Спасибо, — произнес Кроули ему в плечо.

Они стояли там несколько минут, что ощущались как долгие часы, и когда Кроули наконец его отпустил, он вытер рукой мокрые щеки и сказал:

— Что ж. Хорошо. Я лучше…

— Будь осторожен, — сказал ему Азирафель, снова чувствуя пустоту в груди. Бездонную и полную сожалений.

— Спасибо, — повторил Кроули, а затем ушел.

Почти год спустя — Кроули никогда не сдавался без борьбы — Азирафель получил неожиданное наследство. Оно пришло в виде связки ключей в коричневом конверте и записки с адресом видавшего виды гаража в Ливерпуле.

Бентли выглядела потрепанной, несмотря на десятилетия попыток держать ее на ходу. Азирафель не разбирался в машинах, но понимал, что эта никогда уже не заведется. С ключами не шло ни инструкций, ни последней просьбы, но Кроули не оставил бы ее ему, если бы намеревался пустить ее на металлолом.

Он подумал о том, какой Бентли была в ту ночь во время Блица, когда Кроули был полон триумфа и так радовался его компании. Он закрыл глаза и щелкнул пальцами, а когда открыл, то машина была почти новенькой, с едва заметными следами износа, которые только показывали, что все эти годы ее холили и лелеяли.

Азирафель не умел водить, но это и не имело значения. Он скользнул на водительское место, положил руки на руль и тихо произнес:

— Отвезешь меня домой?

И Бентли отвезла.

* * *

Когда он нашел Кроули буквально в получасе ходьбы от Сохо в 2008-м, это было похоже ощущение пропавшей под ногой ступеньки. Название цветочного сразу зацепило взгляд — _«Дар Эдема»_: как смело, как вызывающе, как иронично. Это могло бы прийти в голову любому человеку, но как только он всмотрелся в окна, он уже знал, знал прежде, чем заметил рыжие волосы в отражении окон.

Он должен был уйти. Но вместо этого открыл дверь.

Кроули был там: в окружении цветов, с убранными волосами, непослушными прядями, свисающими над нахмуренными бровями из-за сложностей с букетом. Азирафель упивался этой картиной, на секунды забыв обо всем кроме него,_ здесь и сейчас_. У него перехватило дыхание, когда Кроули прикусил губу, умелыми пальцами покрутив ленточку, а потом прядка рыжих волос лениво выскользнула у него из-за уха, щекоча ему щеку.

Он все еще мог уйти. Кроули даже не поднял головы, не видел его. Он мог бы запечатлеть этот момент в своем сердце и уйти. _Он должен был_.

А потом Кроули сказал: — Один момент, — и впервые за все жизни, его голос был _такой же_, язык был такой же, акцент был такой же, интонация была та же, и Азирафель просто не смог уйти, не смог сдвинуться, не смог воспротивиться.

— Вот ты где, — сказал он.

Кроули поднял голову.

* * *

Это было ошибкой, конечно же это было ошибкой. И когда Азирафель понял, как близко он к тому, чтобы снова уничтожить Кроули, он сбежал. Все что он мог — это стереть себя из его жизни, даже если это значило оставить книжный, даже если это значило — ранить Кроули. По крайней мере, спустя столь короткий промежуток времени, ему будет не так больно его забыть.

(Но сможет ли он? После того, как Кроули смотрел на него, протягивая папоротник. Как смотрел на него, когда Азирафель захлопнул дверь перед его лицом…)

Он бесцельно путешествовал несколько месяцев, кончилась весна, наступило лето. Он пересек экватор, на другую сторону земного шара, остановился в Кейптауне, отправился в Новую Зеландию, где зима блистала заледеневшими ветвями и заснеженными горами. Великолепный пейзаж не был похож на Англию, но чем-то все равно напоминал дом.

Даже слишком напоминал. На улице в Крайстчерче он замер у цветочного, который выглядел точь-в-точь как у Кроули, вот только растения были и вполовину не так хороши. В ведре у двери стояли розовые гвоздики. Азирафель очень долго глядел на них, пока не понял, что у него мокрые щеки, пока слеза не капнула с подбородка на крепко сцепленные руки.

* * *

_ Крайстчерч, 2008 _

Это вино в подметки не годилось старым французским сортам, но было вполне приемлемо для любителей старых вин, и было одним из тех, что он никогда не пил с Кроули. Кроме того, конечной целью было не смаковать его вкус, а погрузиться в приятный алкогольный туман, при этом не выпив слишком много, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль, воющую в его груди. Это был тонкий баланс. И в этот вечер он не очень хорошо его поддерживал.

Он был на второй бутылке, когда ощутил дрожь и мерцание явления ангела. Он замер и, прежде чем поднять глаза, постарался придать лицу спокойное выражение. Гавриил стоял возле его стола и глядел на него с легким недоумением.

— Азирафель, — сказал он с жизнерадостной язвительностью и присущей ему надменностью. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты ведь должен быть в Лондоне.

Он не мог заставить себя протрезветь, не когда Гавриил стоит прямо здесь. Азирафель осторожно вздохнул, убедился, что его не ведет, а язык не заплетается.

— Я решил, что пробыл там достаточно времени, — четко и ясно ответил он. — Я… не хотел привязываться к месту, сам понимаешь. Решил, что стоит проверить, как дела в мире.

— Это, конечно, похвально, — признал Гавриил, хотя по его тону было понятно, что он предпочитал, чтобы такие «похвальные» решения сначала подтверждались в головном офисе. Он как будто и не заметил язвительности, вложенной в слово _«привязываться»_. — Но тебе надо возвращаться. _Процесс_ запущен.

— Какой процесс?

— Глобальный процесс. — Гавриил возмутительно самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Финальный отсчет. _Конец времен_, Азирафель. Нам поступила информация, что антихрист прибыл на Землю, как и предрекали. 

Азирафель ощутил, как к горлу подступает паника, не дающая нормально вздохнуть.

— Армагеддон? — надломлено переспросил он. — _Уже сейчас_?

— Нет, не прямо сейчас, мальчик для начала должен вырасти. А мы должны подготовиться в битве. Но конец света произойдет в Англии, поэтому необходимо, чтобы ты отправился в Лондон и держал ухо востро следующие одиннадцать лет.

— Одиннадцать лет, — несмотря на присутствие Гавриила, Азирафель сделал большой глоток вина. — А затем…

Гавриил неодобрительно нахмурился, окидывая взглядом бутылки на столе.

— Зачем ты поглощаешь _это_? — спросил он, презрительно указывая на бокал в руке Азирафеля.

— Это же вино, — ответил Азирафель, слишком потрясенный и огорошенный, чтобы соблюдать приличия. — Даже ты должен знать, что такое вино, Гавриил, его придумали еще во времена Ноя. Тебе налить?

— Я не оскверняю храм своего те…

— Да-да, знаю, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Тебе стоит попробовать, может тебе вдруг понравится. 

— Глубоко сомневаюсь, — Гавриил странно посмотрел на него, да, осуждающе, но еще и опасливо, словно он не был уверен, что делать с отвечающим ему Азирафелем. — Так ты вернешься в Англию?

— Вернусь, — сердце сжалось от одного упоминания о возвращении, но мысли уже неслись далеко вперед, опережая события. Что будет с Кроули, когда миру придет конец? Вернется ли он к своей настоящей форме, только чтобы его кинули с мечом в руке на амбразуры последней битвы против Небес, против Азирафеля? Или он просто… погибнет со всем человечеством? — Одиннадцать лет? Все что нам осталось?

— Что за лицо, Азирафель? Это то, к чему мы стремились! Настала пора ловить момент!

Азирафель отставил бокал. Он поглядел, как вино мягко плещется, постепенно приходя в покой.

Он подумал о цветах, и о книгах, о медово-карих глазах — влажных и разбитых, и все из-за решений, которые он принял. 

— Да, — наконец ответил он. — Пора настала.

* * *

_ Храни любовь в своем сердце. Жизнь без любви — это сад без солнца, все цветы в котором увяли. _

Оскар Уайльд.


End file.
